The Secret, Part 2
by Tstarr
Summary: Okay, you asked. It's the sequel to "The Secret". Didn't have a title though. Miles gets trapped in the OR and Sabrina must save him. Read and Review!!


Note: Okay guys, you asked for it: a sequel! Thanx for all the terrific review towards my first Sabrina fic "The Secret". By the way, THIS FIC IS TO BE READ ONLY AFTER YOU'VE READ THE FIRST PART TO IT: "THE SECRET". IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, read it. Please? Okay, thanx again!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Sabrina characters, although Salem is so cute I just want to cuddle him...Oops, I'm going off track. Anyway, I don't own most of 'em, etc. I do, however, own Clockius Time Travel. Read on!  
  
  
  
~.Travel.~  
  
"Salem, how many times do we have to tell you, no more trying to take over the world!" Zelda thundered.  
  
"Um, I'm just going to go now..." Miles began.  
  
"Yes Miles, go," Zelda said pointing at the door. "Salem has some explaining to do to the Witches Council. Come on Salem. "She picked Salem up. "Let's go to the closet." Zelda and Salem went upstairs. Miles watched them. He should get going. But he wanted to know about the Other Realm. He always knew it existed and he wanted to see it, but it was forbidden to mortals. Well, what could happen to him?  
  
"Hi Miles!" Sabrina said.  
  
"Sabrina, hey. Zelda took Salem to the Other Realm. Are mortals allowed there?"  
  
"What's today?"  
  
Miles looked at the calendar. "Wednesday the 17th."  
  
"Then the answer is no," Sabrina answered.  
  
"Okay, when are we allowed to?"  
  
"Friday the 13th and never," Sabrina replied. "Miles, I'd really like to take you to the Other Realm, but Drell would throw a hissy fit. Sorry. Meanwhile, Josh is meeting me at the coffee shop in 20 minutes and if I don't leave right now, I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do!" With that, Sabrina bolted for the back door and screamed her good-bye to Miles. Miles sighed. Where was the Other Realm anyway.  
  
"Please, I don't want to go!" he heard Salem whining.  
  
"Tough it!" commanded Zelda. There was a loud crash like lightning and the house was quiet. Miles, being curious, walked up the stairs. Where was the noise from? He saw a towel on the floor and decided to pick it up. Where should he put it now... Oh yes, the linen closet. Miles opened the door and stepped in.  
  
Just then, Sabrina came flying up the stairs. "Oh shoot," she mumbled. "I can't believe I forgot my purse!" She ran past the linen closet and the door shut. There was a crash. Sabrina looked at the linen closet. No one had been in there...had there?  
  
"Hey, down here!" someone squeaked. Sabrina looked down. There was a little rat on the floor. "Some guy was in there puttin' away a towel that Zelda lady dropped."  
  
"Some guy?" Sabrina asked. Suddenly her conversation with Miles came back to her. "Miles!" she screamed.  
  
Miles looked around him. Where was he?  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Other Realm Time Travel Agency. How can I help you?" Miles looked at the counter. A man with the face of a clock sat on the counter top. A nametag showed he was Clockius Time Travel.  
  
"Other Realm Time Travel Agency? I can time travel?" Miles asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep," the Clockius replied.  
  
"Cool," Miles said excitedly. "Can you send me back to Ancient Egypt? Preferably the time when Queen Hatshepsut was Pharaoh."  
  
"Okay. I need your Witches License to confirm the trip. Or your Witches Permit."  
  
"Uh, I'm not a witch."  
  
Clockius looked at Miles. "Oh dear," he muttered to himself. He smiled and said, "Well, sucks for you!" Clockius took a clear glass jar out and pointed at Miles. Miles shrank. Clockius hopped off the counter. He really wasn't that tall. Probably about 2 feet tall. The problem was that Miles was about 6 inches tall now. Clockius picked Miles up and stuck him in the jar. "Don't worry," he said closing the lid. "It has air holes. But, you'll be stuck here for eternity!" With that, Clockius Time Travel stuck Miles on a shelf along with other mortals he had captured.  
  
"Uh-oh," Miles said to himself. This was going to be some long eternity.  
  
  
  
~.Challenge.~  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Sabrina paced back and forth in front of her closet. Miles could be anywhere in the Other Realm! Sabrina looked at the closet. She had no choice. She was going in. She stepped into the closet. Which way should she head? She looked down at the floor and spotted a blue towel. Sabrina bent down and picked it up. There was only one shelf with blue towels on it. It was a long shot, but she needed somewhere to begin. She threw the towel on the floor and headed left. Thunder rumbled and crashed and Sabrina stepped into a room. "Hello?" She called. "Anyone there?"  
  
"Over here," a voice called. Sabrina turned. A counter was sitting on the other side of the room. She walked over there.  
  
"Hey, I know you! You're Clockius Time Travel!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You were in that magazine 'Witch Weekly'! You won some award. What was it? Oh yeah, 'Best Time Travel Agency'..." She gasped. "You didn't send some guy named Miles back in time, did you?"  
  
"Miles? No. Today was just a regular day like any other day. I sent people back, ate lunch, trapped a mortal, watched TV--"  
  
"Whoa, hold it! What did you just say?"  
  
"I watched TV?"  
  
"No, before that," Sabrina said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ate lunch?"  
  
"Mr. Travel," Sabrina said in her best 'Mr. Kraft-strict-vice principal-voice.  
  
Clockius sighed. "I trapped a mortal," he mumbled. "But I have a license! At least I didn't send him to Drell."  
  
"Where is he? I might know him!"  
  
"Over on that shelf where the other mortals are."  
  
Sabrina looked. "I only see jars."  
  
"Look in the jars-dumb witches," Clockius mumbled.  
  
Sabrina scowled and walked over to the shelf. She scanned the jars looking for Miles. "Miles?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sabrina..." She heard a tiny voice somewhere that sounded a lot like Miles. Sabrina spotted Miles. If the situation weren't so serious, she would laugh. Miles was about 6 inches tall and stuck in a jar.  
  
"Miles? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's the Keebler elf," he said sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"  
  
Sabrina winced at the tone of his voice. "Sorry." She turned around and faced Clockius. "Can you let my friend go free?"  
  
Clockius smiled. "Now I knew this would happen to me one day! I just knew that someone would come and try to take back a mortal. Sorry lady, but he trespassed."  
  
"You mean, no one ever came back to claim a mortal here? They just took them for dead?"  
  
"No one ever wanted to try the challenge that was set for them."  
  
"What challenge?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"To free a mortal, you must do the laid out challenge, or else they're stuck here forever!" Clockius said dramatically.  
  
"I'll do anything! Please. What's the challenge?"  
  
Clockius grinned an evil grin. "There is an obstacle course set for you on the other side of that door." He pointed to a tall wooden door. "You have to go through that within 3 hours or else you'll be stuck in there forever and your friend will never be free. I should warn you, no one has ever gotten out. That could also be because no one has ever tried. You'd be a fool too, though."  
  
Sabrina looked at the door. She looked back at the shelves full of mortals. "If I get through that maze, you have to let every one of these mortals go. If I don't make it, you can keep me in a jar and everyone else you have."  
  
"You're that confident ma'am?" Sabrina nodded. "Alright then. You've got yourself a deal," Clockius said.  
  
Sabrina took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw that it was a row of gigantic books all lined up like dominoes. "What kind of a course is this?" she asked.  
  
"You will go to that book right there. In there, you must retrieve a clue from the character you encounter. That clue will lead you to your next book. I must warn you though, you must not be killed."  
  
"You sound so dramatic," Sabrina said rolling her eyes. "What's the big deal? Sounds easy enough."  
  
Clockius sighed. "That's just it. It only sounds easy enough.  
  
  
  
~.Stories.~  
  
Sabrina stepped through the door as it shut behind her. She saw the first book in front of her. She read the title aloud, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." She had read this book. Actually, she had read all four of the "Harry Potter" books that were out. The book was pretty good, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go in it. "Oh, I wonder what scene I'm going to land in," she muttered. She saw a door at the bottom of the gigantic book and walked in.  
  
She landed in the Great Hall. It was right before the sorting where all of the new first years were being sorted into one of the four houses-- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. What was she doing in this scene? She walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter was already there. He was watching and waiting for Ron to be sorted. It wasn't his turn yet though.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said as casually as possible.  
  
He turned around and saw her. "Who are you? You don't look like a first year. Are you a sixth year maybe?"  
  
"Uh no. I kind of came here on a 'mission'."  
  
"So you're not a witch?"  
  
Sabrina laughed. "Yes, I'm a witch. See?" She pointed at her hair and it tied itself up into a ponytail.  
  
Harry watched amazed. "You don't even use a wand!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sabrina smiled. She almost forgot that she was on a mission. "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. About my mission? You're not holding some sort of clue thingy are you?"  
  
Just then, Hermione Granger walked over. "Harry, who're you talking to? Is she a fifth year?"  
  
"No, she's a witch from somewhere else. On a mission I reckon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, do you have some sort of clue?" Sabrina asked pointing at Hermione. Just then, Ron's name was called. He sat for a while and the Sorting Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!". He ran down to the table. As he and Harry chatted, Sabrina tried looking around for something that might tell her where to go. Everything looked like how it was supposed to in the book. Except for one thing. There was a piece of paper hidden in Ron's hair. Harry mustn't have noticed since he didn't say anything. "Hey, excuse me, Ron?" she asked.  
  
Ron turned and looked at her. "Who're you?"  
  
"Never mind that. There's something in your hair. Can I see it? I know it sounds really weird, but it might be mine."  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't feel anything there."  
  
"Oh great, you probably can't see or feel it! Hang on then." Sabrina reached over and plucked the paper off his head. "Got it!" Before Ron could say anything, Sabrina disappeared. She was on the other side of the book. There were a ton of other huge books in front of her. "Whew, that was close." She looked at her watch. She had used up 30 minutes in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Sabrina opened up the paper and read: "'Djoefsfmmb.' What the heck?" She thought for a long time. It had to be some code, but what? She looked at the paper closely. Sabrina looked at her watch and saw that she had used another 30 minutes already. One hour gone. Suddenly, it dawned at her. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out! I used to use this all the time when I was younger. Each letter is the letter that comes after the actual letter!" she said excitedly to no one in particular. "That would make this... Cinderella!" She looked around and spotted a tall blue book. It was titled Cinderella. She stepped inside the book and looked at her watch. She only had 1 hour left. Time went by too quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, Clockius sat on his desk thinking. Sabrina would never get out. He was speeding up time on purpose. He didn't want these mortals to go.  
  
Sabrina looked around. She was clearly at the scene where Cinderella and the prince (did he have a name?) were talking. The clock chimed midnight and Cinderella began to run away. Then, Sabrina noticed a slip of paper in Cinderella's glass slipper. The prince picked up the slipper with the paper in it.  
  
Sabrina came up behind the prince, "Uh, excuse me?"  
  
He turned around in surprise. "What... Where did you come from you ma'am?"  
  
"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid but, can I see that slipper?"  
  
"No, this belongs to my love. I must find her." He was about to leave, but Sabrina stopped him.  
  
"I just want to see the shoe. Please. It's really important," Sabrina begged, but the prince just started walking back up to the ball. Sabrina was panicking. She needed the clue. She only had 30 minutes left. "I hope this works," Sabrina mumbled to herself. She pointed at herself and she looked exactly like Cinderella. "Wait!" she called.  
  
The prince turned and saw her running. "Could it be?" he thought to himself. "It's her!"  
  
"Let me see my shoe," Sabrina said and grabbed the shoe. She pulled the paper out and she disappeared right to the other side of the book. "I hope that didn't change the fairy tale!" She looked down at the clue. There was one word on the paper: Music.  
  
  
  
~.Song.~  
  
Sabrina looked around her. There were a ton of books. She had only 25 minutes left. "Music," she said to herself. Then she spotted it. A huge black book with a big white music note on front. "If that's not it, I don't know what is." She ran toward the book and opened up the door on front. She was transported inside. Good, it was the right book.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me, are you here to sing?" Sabrina turned around. A tall guy in a tuxedo (most likely the conductor) was there.  
  
"Uh..." This was probably her mission. Who knows? The world was messed up. "Yes?" she guessed.  
  
"Good, then go up to the post there. The show is about to start. You will be opening and remember to go up to that really high note on the 'land of the free' part." Sabrina thought. 'Land of the free'? There was only one song she knew that was like that. The National Anthem-"The Star Spangled Banner" . This wasn't a story! Clockius was trying to make her quit. Well, that wasn't going to happen. When no one was looking, she zapped her voice with a spell so she could hit all the high notes the conductor was talking about. "So I can sing the song Francis Scott Key wrote, let my voice hit every single note."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to celebrate the 4th of July with us..." The speech went on until it was time for Sabrina to sing. She only had 10 minutes left. She walked out on stage and cleared her throat. "I hope this works," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light what so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars thro' the perilous fight o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. Oh, say does that star spangled banner yet wave o'er the land of the free and home of the brave?" Sabrina sang (remembering to hit all of those notes--beautifully I might add--and singing with a clear voice, not cracking once).  
  
The audience clapped and cheered as Sabrina smiled. As the fireworks went into the air, she looked at her watch and saw that 45 seconds remained. She disappeared outside of the book. There was a door in front of her. She ran towards it and stepped through. She let out a sigh of relief as she shut the door. She had made it.  
  
  
  
"You made it," Clockius said in disbelief. He had an amazed look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you to," Sabrina said sarcastically. "Man, that prince is stubborn. I like singing though. It was really weird how time just flew by."  
  
Clockius looked down at the ground. "Well, um, I have to confess...I sped up time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to let these mortals go. They broke the rules. It's in my policy...I think."  
  
"You shouldn't just lock them up for eternity though. But I made it out of the maze even with your stupid time fast forward. Let those mortals go and you have to promise to not do that again. Okay? It's not right," Sabrina said shaking her head. "Come on."  
  
Clockius snapped his fingers and all of the jars disappeared and reappeared again, except the mortals were now regular height. Sabrina pointed and they all were returned to the mortal realm where their memories were erased of those past years.  
  
  
  
~.Vacation.~  
  
"Hey Salem, what's up?" Sabrina asked the next morning. Salem was sitting on the windowsill of their college house bedroom.  
  
"Nothing much. Hey, Gwen called your aunts' house. We gave them this phone number."  
  
"Gwen? You mean the same Gwen I met in Rome and went diving in Australia with? That Gwen?" Sabrina asked excitedly.  
  
"No, Gwen Stefani," Salem said sarcastically. "Of course the 'Gwen from Rome'. Duh," Salem grumbled.  
  
"Ohmygosh, I'm so happy." Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sabrina screamed. "Hello?" she asked picking up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, is Sabrina there?" asked the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Gwen? It's me!"  
  
"Sabrina!" Gwen exclaimed. Sabrina was so happy to hear her British friend's voice. "I haven't heard from you since your last email 2 weeks ago. I was starting to get worried. Salem and Stoney have been emailing though."  
  
"I know, I'm so glad you called. How's it going with Jerome?" Sabrina asked. Sabrina was talking about Gwen's boyfriend she met down in Australia while they were saving the mermaids.  
  
"Oh, well, we broke up. We barely keep in touch and I hardly can understand him!" Gwen said.  
  
Sabrina laughed. "Well, I'm so glad you called. I've been meaning to email you but it's been really hectic around here, with the witchcraft and stuff too."  
  
"Oh, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have tickets to go on a vacation next week to Hawaii!"  
  
"Really?" Sabrina said surprised. "That's great."  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"I'd love to. It's Spring Break anyway next week."  
  
"Great," Gwen said. "Hawaii then."  
  
"I'll see you next week." Sabrina hung up the phone and smiled. This was going to be a great trip.  
  
  
  
Hey, how did you like the fic? Sorry I didn't have it soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Yes, there will be a sequel, I'll try to get it up sooner though. Post your review or email them to me at: tstarrgoddess@ijustdontcare.com. Just put "Sabrina Fic" in the title box. Thanx! Hope y'all enjoyed! 


End file.
